User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./A New Chapter
Ok. After all the events that wen't down today, I feel that I need to make sometings clear, while also making a few apologies. Aplogies first. Apologies Stpehen Stpehen, I've been very rude to you lately. Actually, I've been terribly rude. I realy don't want us to be on bad terms, and I hope us to be good friends. When I said things like "I'm sick of your miserable behavior," I just was frustrated at you, and I took out all my frustration on you. And for that, I am sorry. I hope we can be on good terms, and maybe even form a friendship. However, I feel that something else must be said. To me, you've always seemed, well, "not fun." You seemed strict, miserable, and emotionless. That's not meant to offend you in any way. In fact, I hope it helps, so you know what annoys me sometimes. I realize now that your nothing like that, but sometimes you act so, and that seriously sets me off. I am sincerely sorry, and I hope we can form a friendship. GenLawrence I'm sorry that I continued to preach to you when you asked me to stop. You must understand though, God specifically said to spread his word, and it shouldn't matter where. However, I should have stopped when you, and eveyone else asked me to stop. I hope I didn't offend you, and I hope we can be good friends. I just want you to know that I'm not going to preach to you any longer, as I know that bothers you and many others. I am truly sorry. The Admin Team I have cuased much trouble recently, and I understand that. Now, I'm telling that I will take full responsibility for any BNO misbehaving, including mine. I will try my best to not break the rules, and will hopfully get to know you. However, I want to clear something up. I don't want this misunderstanding with John any longer. Trust me, he doesn't like "slamming" the admin team. He can and does do that to everyone. He doesn't want you to single him out either. Can you please try and get along? How about you don't talk behind his back and stop claiming he has a grudge, and he will try to be to be nicer understanding. Can you at least try that? Thank you. Other Religion Ok, I know I wen't a little out of hand. But, I am a very religious person. Partially, you're going to have to deal with that. On the other hand, I won't preach publicy. However, you must know that I will preach on game with my religious group, the Jaquescian Friars. You must understand my devotion, which most of you do. Also though, I will not use my religious background continue to thwart how peoplet think of me. Can we just start over and get to be friends? Or at least try? Let's forget about my religious background, even when I bring it up. Also, you should know that saying "Jesus Christ" and using God's name in vain upsets me. However, I'm still the same person, and Mallace's second husband. And John, happy birthday :P John Breasly & Jeremiah Garland Guys, we used to be great friends. Can we please just make up? I'm still an adult humour-loving mammoth, and I hope you will let me back in the BNO and Russia. Seriously, I overreacted least night. I did, and I'm sorry. Can we be friends? Albert Spark Al, I really like you. The only problem is, you don't like me. Why is that? I can be a very nice guy most times. Can we put all past things behind us and give it a chance? You made me feel very bad last night, and I don't think you know that. Friends? I'm sorry, I really am. Last Night This is to Al and Jeremiah. Guys, last night I overreacted. I did. I shouldn't of done that, I just thought the admins wanted to see it. Apperently not. I understand. I want you, Jeremiah, to put everything that has happened between us so we can become great friends again. You said some stuff that seriously hurt me last night. Can PLEASE put all of this behind us? PLEASE? :P Let's become good friends again. Also, I don't want to sound selfish, but can I become a part of Russia again? (My Position in the Church, and the Tsarevich) However, I want Mallace to remain the Prince, even if I'm reinstated. Conclusion Ok, guys, what I'm saying is, through out this whole time, I'm sorry. I've been annoying, religious, and I've flip-flopped from fun to annoying to fun to annoying. Well, get used to it. Partially. I'm going to continue saying "welcome back whoever!" when people enter chat, to whoever the hell that annoys. Also I'm religious. Get over it. However, I AM BACK HELL YA. Yeah I'm going to try and balance out my behavior more. I won't do anything to piss off the angry mammoths admin team, but I won't try to piss of my sexy husbands. Yes, sexy husbands. Mallace, Jeremiah, and John. All I ask is that everything returns to normal, we stop fighting, HAVE FUN IN OUR OWN WAYS, and try to forgive and understand eachother despite religious and other differences. Okay? I just want to be on good terms with EVERYONE. Good night. In conclusion, I hope this will be a new chapter for me and the wiki. Dear God that took me a long time to write. Category:Blog posts